The Journey Between Lands
by SpiriterGirl
Summary: She's grown up with a crush on him and vows to save him when she overhears a plot to destroy him. Co-written with ToTheJourney2014


It takes just over a week to travel from Narnia to the neighboring land of Ancara. In order to do so, you must travel from the Danari River through the Valley of Dark and then over Mount Vishnu. Only then will you arrive at the castle home of King Darrin and his daughter, Princess Rishda.

This journey was one that King Caspian and his adviser, Reepicheep, undertook at least once a year in order to meet with King Darrin and his adviser, Aldric. The four of them would draft treaties and other issues of government that kept their two lands as allies. During these times, King Caspian would always take time to visit with Princess Rishda as well. He enjoyed getting to know the princess and watching her grow.

Princess Rishda knocked on the door of her father's office, smiling when Reepicheep opened it. It still gave her a thrill to see the talking mouse that was almost as tall as she was. Talking animals was one thing that Ancara did not have. "Hi, Reep!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around the mouse and giving him a huge hug before recovering herself. She cleared her throat and straightened up quickly, glancing over at the three men who were gathered around the square table in the center of the room. She knew that her father did not like it when she showed her emotions. "Cook wished for me to inform you that the midday meal will be ready for all of us in the dining hall by thirty minutes past the current hour."

"Very good, Daughter," King Darrin replied. "We shall see you then." He turned his back on her and directed the attention of the other three back to the maps they had been pouring over, waiting until he heard the door close before he continued their discussion. "I think our lands should be expanded into this region here," he stated, indicating a section on the map. "There is no clear ownership in this area, either." He pointed to another section. "I think it will be good for you to expand there, King Caspian."

Aldric stayed silent as the four of them walked down to the dining hall twenty minutes later. As soon as they entered, his eyes searched for the princess. He had been keeping his eye on her for years. She was to be an integral part of his plan to take over the kingdom. He smiled to himself as he thought about what a great queen she would make at his side once her father had been gotten rid of. All he needed to do now was to convince King Darrin to go to war with Narnia and claim it as Ancara territory. He knew the king would not survive the battle. He planned to make sure of that himself.

As soon as they entered the dining hall, Aldric's eyes searched for the princess. He had been keeping his eye on her for years. She was to be an integral part of his plan to take over the kingdom. He smiled to himself as he thought about what a great queen she would make at his side once her father had been gotten rid of. All he needed to do now was to convince King Darrin to go to war with Narnia and claim it as Ancara territory. He knew the king would not survive the battle. He planned to make sure of that himself. He frowned when he didn't see the princess anywhere in the dining hall.

Seconds later there were hurried footsteps outside the door. Princess Rishda stopped at the door and took a few deep breathes before she walked into the dining hall with her head held high. She wasn't usually late, but lately she had been daydreaming more and more about Narnia instead of only dreaming about it at night. It was causing her to begin losing track of time. She smiled at the five of them sitting around the table, trying not to blush or react when King Caspian smiled at her. She knew he was a several years older than she was, but that didn't stop her from thinking about the possibilities. A few of her friends were already married, and they had all married men who were twice their age. King Caspian was only eight years older than she was. "Excuse me, my lords, for being late. I was distracted and lost track of the time," she said, apologizing as she walked over to sit down between Reepicheep and King Caspian where there was a vacant seat waiting for her.

King Darrin watched his daughter carefully, noting that she looked a little wilted around the edges. "Are you well, Daughter?" he asked. He sighed a little as she looked over at him with slightly wide eyes. "You are not usually late, and you seem to be tired," he explained.

Princess Rishda let out the breath she wasn't aware that she had been holding. She was glad her father hadn't noticed the yellowing bruise on her left arm or the scrap on her other arm, hoping the sheer sleeves she wore over them would continue to hide them from everyone present at the midday meal. She had been learning how to sword fight and several other unusual things. They were all things that her father's adviser, Aldric, deemed a princess should not know how to do, but they were things that she felt were necessary to learn. "It's nothing, Father. I have only been having a few nightmares. They will pass as they always do." She brushed off his concern and gave them all a bright smile. She glanced over, briefly, at King Caspian and hoped that no one had caught the half-truths she spoke. She had been having reoccurring nightmares since the first time she had ever met King Caspian back when he was still just a prince, and she wasn't sure what they meant.

King Caspian hid his concern as he noticed the bruises and scrapes on Princess Rishda's arms. He could tell by the way she was acting that she was hiding something, but something kept him from commenting about it. He decided to wait until after the midday meal was over before he confronted her about what was going on, but he intended to discover the truth.


End file.
